Kurisuta's Diary: The Sequel: In Azumano
by Kurisuta
Summary: *you don't have to read the first one* Kurisuta is given a magic rock in San Francisco by a mysterious woman. When she speaks the incantation on the box, she and her friends and family are transported to Azumano, Japan, and meet the cast of DN Angel.
1. From the Real World to Azumano

((A/N: All of the DN Angel Characters in this story are eighteen and written as such, with higher vocabulary, and a lot more mature, also, it will not seem like a sequel at first because everything that happened in the first one was mysteriously erased))

_Where should I begin? This story is certainly a crazy one. I suppose it all started on the class trip…._

I was walking down the street back to the streetcar.

"I think they ripped me off," I said to my friend Ai.

"I _know_ they ripped you off," she replied.

I laughed and looked at my red stone. "They gave me a stone with an inscription. The lady told me to wait and read it aloud with you when I get home.

I grinned dramatically.

"Ok…shouldn't do any harm," replied Ai.

***

"Why didn't you tell me about this!!" Rei exclaimed. "I wanted one!"

"Hey!! Give it back!!" I yelled, equally loud.

"Both of you—shut up!" retorted Ai, grabbing the box out of Rei's hands and placing it in mine, and taking the bag of popcorn out of my hands and handing it to Rei.

"_Thank _you," both me and Rei said simultaneously.

"_What _did you say?" I glared at her.

"What did _you _say?" Rei retorted. "Whatever, I still got a Celtic birth charm, so I'm happy."

"Unbelievable," I muttered, lying down next to Maia.

"I've got next shower," Maia said softly, taking out her pajamas.

"Maia!" I said. "You…today you went shopping with Rei and…well, we missed you!"

She smiled. "It's okay, I wanted to look at dishes, and you wanted to look at jewelry."

"So…we're cool?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, and headed for the bathroom.

Ai was lying in bed with her headphones on, and Rei was already asleep.

July 24, 2009

I was crouching on the floor with the red stone in my hands, feeling like my hands were burning and being yanked down to the ground, but I couldn't release the red stone. "Maia!! What did I just do?"

Maia shielded her eyes from the bright light. "I-I don't know!! Are you alright?"

Suddenly all the light went away, including all the electricity, and I released the stone and it rolled unnoticed under the nightstand. I then attempted to stand, but fell, and Maia grabbed me and dragged me to the bed and laid me down.

"This…can't be happening…" she said softly.

Lightning flashed outside, and it started to rain. Maia went to the window, looked out, and gasped.

"Kuri," she said, shock in her voice. "C-Come look at this…"

***

**Daisuke Niwa had just woken up sharply. There was a storm outside.**

**He got out of bed and went to the window. He looked out into the storm, and suddenly saw that the "For Sale" sign on the house across the street was gone. **

_**Did someone move in?**_** he wondered. **_**I thought I saw the sign up this morning…and now it's gone.**_

**If he looked hard enough, he could almost see someone at the window.**

*******

I sat up, and staggered to the window. What I saw was picture-copied from DN Angel. It was Azumano, Japan.

I looked back at my room. The same.

"Ugh…I need to lie down," I said, and collapsed back on my bed.

"What are we going to do?" Maia exclaimed. "The entire world changed cuz of that dumb rock!"

"I know! We're in Azumano," I replied.

"What?" Maia asked. "Where's that?"

I yawned, about to pass out. "That's...the world of DN Angel."

Then I fell asleep.


	2. Memory Loss

July 25, 2009

I woke up sharply the next morning with a massive headache.

_Did I dream that…?_ I got up and went to the window. It was no dream.

But this morning…it felt like I had forgotten something. Something important. Then I realized what it was. I remembered all the characters of DN Angel, but I couldn't remember anything about them.

It was weird. When I thought of Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad, nothing but their faces and vague impressions of their personalities came to mind…And they were all connected, but I couldn't remember how.

"Kuri!" hissed Maia. "We can't really be in another world, can we?"

"Just go with it," I yawned. "I think the best thing we can do is…let things play out…"

My mom appeared at the door. "You girls need to get ready. We're going shopping for college supplies."

I stopped mid-yawn. "What? Shopping? Are you kidding? I wanted to--"

"You only have a few weekends left until you two leave for college," my mom replied. "Get dressed, I want to beat the crowds."

***

"Ugh," I said, hauling the last bag into the car. "I thought shopping for one was bad…at least it's not clothes…then they'd both be crazy."

"You're just upset because it's hot outside," replied Maia.

"Aw, you know me so well," I stuck out my tongue at her.

We both got in the car. Then I remembered something and got out again.

"Forgot the cart," I said. I grabbed the cart and wheeled it into the cart storage area, but accidently slammed into someone else's cart.

"Whoa…sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up.

Have you ever seen someone and instantly had major déjà vu? That's how I felt when I saw Daisuke Niwa for the first time.

I knew who he was immediately, but I couldn't remember anything more than I could remember before.

"No, it was my fault!" he replied. "I lost control of the cart."

I suddenly started laughing. "I…I'm not laughing at you…just…picturing it…sorry." My laughter died down. "You look about my age. You going to college in a few weeks?"

He nodded. "Azumano University. You too?"

"Yeah," I smiled slightly. "Well, I'd better get back to my mom, she might panic."

I ran off, cheeks flushed from the heat and something else I wouldn't name.

***

We were on our way home, but we stopped for gas when this lady grabbed my arm.

"There you are," she said to me. "I've been looking for you. Do you like what your wish has done?"

"You're the lady who sold me the stone!" I exclaimed. "Well, you should've told me it was real magic! I don't do that kind of stuff! I know how dangerous it is!"

"This is good magic," she reassured me, as if I was a small child.

"Magic…it always has a bad side," I replied, just then realizing how much trouble I was in.

"You cast the spell," the woman said, sucking on her cigarette. "You did it. You knew what you were risking. And now you will finish what you started."

She locked eyes with me, and for two seconds I blacked out. When I came to, she was gone. But I could still smell smoke from her cigarette on the air.


	3. Dinner with the Niwas

July 26, 2009

Last night I had a strange dream. But I couldn't remember it when I woke up.

"Kuri!" yelled Maia.

"Huh?" I said. I said, suddenly realizing that I was standing in the doorway.

"You were sleep-walking," replied Maia. "I woke up and you were standing in the doorway. Pretty creepy."

I laughed tiredly. "Ugh…I slept all night…and I'm still tired."

I yawned and slipped on a robe sleepily and went out to get the mail…and saw Daisuke across the street.

***

**Daisuke locked eyes with the girl. It was the girl from the store. She was really pretty. If Dark was still inside him, he would've transformed by now. **

_**This is really weird, **_**he thought. **_**I haven't even been able to look at a girl since the Harada twins moved away…**_

**The girl suddenly broke her gaze, as if she had just realized where she was, and she flushed red and ran inside.**

**Daisuke went inside, and found his mom with tears in her eyes.**

**"Mom! What's wrong?" he asked. **

**"I'm worried about you!" she exclaimed, hugging him. **

**"Someone broke into the museum last night," said Daisuke's grandpa. "They were in the same area that the Black Wings is kept in."**

**"And I've been looking into the disturbance that you told us about yesterday," said his father. "It turns out that there was a massive blackout around the same time you woke up."**

**The doorbell rang. Daisuke went and got the door. "Hiwatari!"**

**"You know about it, don't you?" Satoshi replied, stepping inside. "I traced the blackout to the house across the street, which was vacant until two nights ago, precisely the same time as the blackout."**

**He sat down on the couch. **

**"It just seems too…coincidental," Satoshi said. "Someone new moves in, and then someone breaks into the museum…it all seems…"**

**"Hiwatari, I don't think we should blame this on them until we've met them," replied Daisuke suddenly, thinking of the girl.**

**"All right then, it's settled," Daisuke's mom said. "I'm going over there to invite the new family over for dinner."**

*******

"I'm sorry my parents couldn't come, but…they have a class tonight," I smiled. "I'm sure they would've loved to meet you."

"So why did you move in so late?" Daisuke's mom asked. "At night, I mean."

I noticed Daisuke eyeing his mom.

"We…had to rush things a bit," Amber answered for me. "You see, we're getting ready to go to college, and Mom wanted to get out of our old house in a hurry…"

We were pretending to be sisters.

"Um…Daisuke?" I asked across the table.

"Huh?" He had been looking down, but now he looked up and locked eyes with me. "What is it?"

I blushed. "I need to use the bathroom. Can you show me where it is?"

Daisuke immediately got up. "Sure."

I followed him down the hallway. "Um…thanks."

He turned, but I caught his arm. My voice was shaking. "Hey."

He turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I…um…I'm sorry, okay!" I exclaimed. "If…if I did anything…that hurt you…or if I'm going to…it's the last thing I want; if you only knew, you'd—"

I released him, and went in the bathroom, locking the door, breathing hard in the darkness. I had almost confessed my love for him, right then and there.

***

**Daisuke stood at the door, confused for a moment. For a second there, Kuri had reminded him of Satoshi, the way he used to say things like that. Like how Satoshi used to say he was only going to hurt Daisuke, and things like that.**

**Daisuke turned and went back to the dining room.**

**"Daisuke, honey, why don't you show our guest your room?" his mom said.**

**Daisuke sighed. "All right, Mom."**

**Maia followed Daisuke to his room.**

**Kuri suddenly came in. "Daisuke?"**

**"Yes?" he asked. **

**"Um…we need to get home," she said, not meeting his eyes.**

**"Miss Vaste, did I…say something wrong?" Daisuke asked.**

**Kuri flinched. "Call us by our first names, okay? W-We're American. Anyway, it's not you, you just remind me of someone I used to know…can you walk us home?"**

**"Sure," Daisuke replied.**

**Maia and Kuri exchanged looks. Maia whispered something to Kuri. Kuri whispered something back.**

**"Wait a second," Kuri said to him. "Your window is open."**

**Kuri went to his window.**

**"No! Don't, Miss Kuri!" Daisuke exclaimed, pulling her away from the window. There was a trap set on the window. He deactivated it. **

**"Thanks for that," she said softly.**

*******

"Well, goodbye then, Daisuke," I said quietly.

"Wrap it up, we have a busy day tomorrow," Maia said to me.

"I'll see you," Daisuke said, and he turned and went back to his house.


	4. Sleepwalking

July 27, 2009

I woke up sharply standing in the doorway again.

"You did it again," Maia said. "You were sleepwalking."

"I wonder where I went," I said, looking down at my clothes. I was drenched from the rain.

The doorbell rang. I went and answered it.

It was Satoshi Hiwatari!

"What were you doing at the museum?" he demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I think you've got the wrong house. I was sleeping all night."

"I followed you here!" he exclaimed.

"Hiwatari! What are you doing?" Daisuke came over.

"I saw her chanting some kind of spell," Satoshi said. "She was trying to awaken the Black Wings!"

"I would never do that!" I protested. "I know what they can do—I would never hurt the two of you like that!"

I placed a hand over my mouth.

Daisuke and Satoshi were staring at me.

"It doesn't matter! I haven't left my room!" I exclaimed.

"Then why are you soaked to the skin?" asked Satoshi.

"Hiwatari, you don't have any proof it was Miss Kuri," said Daisuke softly.

"That's only because the storm knocked out the security cameras," hissed Satoshi.

"Well, if you're done interrogating me, I'll be going inside," I replied angrily, and went back in my house, slamming the door behind me.

***

**"Why were you so mean to her, Hiwatari?" Daisuke demanded.**

**"She was trying to awaken the Black Wings!" Satoshi exclaimed. "You know what that will do? Krad and Dark will return! Not to mention whatever magic she's using will probably kill her!"**

**"Then why didn't she tell us?" Daisuke asked. **

**"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Niwa, but…I don't think she's a friend to us."**

**"Hiwatari, you just met her!" replied Daisuke. **

**"And I saw her trying to awaken the Black Wings!" Satoshi retorted. "You're letting your feelings cloud your judgement. I'm going to the museum tonight to stop her."**

**"I'm coming with you," Daisuke said. "There's just no way it could have been Miss Kuri that you saw."**

*******

After my doctor's appointment I was headed to my car when I saw her. The lady with the cigarette was back.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded. "I know you sent me to the museum last night, and I know you're trying to make me awaken the Black Wings. Why would you do that to Daisuke and Satoshi?"

"This is your destiny," the woman said. "Ever since the moment you picked up the stone and wished that they would be part of your world, this was put in motion. Because you wished to meet Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, and Dark, you now have to awaken the Black Wings."

"So this is my fault?" I asked, devastated. "Daisuke will hate me…I have to stop this!!"  
"You cannot," the woman said, taking a long drag from her cigarette. "You cannot fight your destiny."

"I don't have to do this! I'll tell Daisuke! He'll help me!" I exclaimed.

The woman only smiled.

I jumped in the car and drove back to my house.

When I got there I knocked on Daisuke's door.

"Miss Krista!" he said, answering. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I—"

"No," I stopped him. "Daisuke…Satoshi was right. I did go to the museum last night and attempt to awaken the Black Wings. But before you say anything, I want you to know that I was either asleep or in some kind of trance, and I…I'm so sorry, Daisuke!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Daisuke asked.

"Satoshi would've killed me," I replied. "Look, you have to make sure I don't awaken the Black Wings."

I looked down. "Here," I handed him the stone. "It's what I've been using. It's magic, so don't touch it, just the box."

He took it. "I won't let you use it. Satoshi said the magic would kill you."

I looked up, meeting his eyes with my tear-filled ones. "I know you must hate me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't cry!" Daisuke exclaimed. "This isn't your fault."

"No…it is," I said, wiping my eyes. "When I cast the first spell this became my destiny. Magic gained control."

"You can change destiny," Daisuke said. "Hiwatari changed his. You can change yours."

"Well…" I said. "When I'm asleep I can't stop myself. But I think you could wake me up."

"I'll do it," Daisuke said. "I'll wait with Hiwatari at the museum tonight. We can't let this happen, Miss Kuri."

"Daisuke…" I said softly. "Thank you."

I hugged him, then released him before he could respond. The rain continued to come down and the sky was darkening again as a second wave of the storm approached.

For a long time I stayed awake, unable to sleep because of the storm and my own fears of what I was capable of. Was giving the stone to Daisuke a bad idea? Would I just attack him in my sleep and take it back? How could a tiny dream, a little wish have gone so wrong?

"Maia," I hissed. "Maia, wake up!"

"Mmm…wha?" she asked. "Whaddya want?"

"I brought us here, what if I can send us home?" I said. "Tomorrow I'll try…I'll use magic one last time. I'll try to send us back. To put things right."

"Magic being used to fight magic," she said. "Isn't that like…two wrongs don't make a right?"

I sighed. "I don't know. What else can I do?"

There was no response. Maia was asleep. Soon I was as well.


	5. The Reawakening of the Black Wings

July 28, 2009

**Daisuke was just getting ready to go to the museum when he heard something. His bedroom door opened.**

**Kuri was standing there. **

**"Give me the stone," she said.**

**"I won't give it to you," he replied. "You're asleep! Wake up!"**

**Daisuke went over and shook her, but she pushed him aside and held out her hand. The stone flew from its hiding place into her hand.**

**"Motina scienon," Kuri said, and she shimmered out of view.**

**"No!!" Daisuke said. "This can't be happening!" **

**He ran out of the house, got on his bike, and rode to the museum.**

**"She came," Satoshi said. "I can't get close; the magic she's using put a barrier around her."**

**Kuri stood in front of the Black Wings. "Lennles Mortis, scopio mensio," she said. **

**Suddenly there was a vibration and Kuri flew straight up, spinning. Her arms went out, and she was almost glowing.**

**"Miss Kuri!" Daisuke said, and ran towards her, but Satoshi stopped him.**

**"It's too late, Niwa," he said. "If you break the connection now, you could kill her."**

**"But it's hurting her!" Daisuke said. **

**Kuri stopped spinning and then went limp and started to fall. Daisuke ran and caught her.**

**"Don't touch her! It'll suck your energy too!" Satoshi yelled.**

**"Good! Then it won't suck all of hers!" Daisuke retorted, holding her in his arms, barely able to keep standing as the energy was being sucked from his body.**

**Suddenly the forms of Dark and Krad shimmered into view, and were sucked into the bodies of Daisuke and Satoshi.**

**Daisuke switched into Dark's form immediately, succumbing to unconsciousness.**

*******

Dark looked at the strange girl who had brought him back. She was out cold.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Dark? Oh….Oh no!"

She tried to stand, but her knees gave way and she fell back into Dark's arms.

"It's okay, calm down," Dark said. "How did you manage to cause so much trouble?"

"M-Magic…" she muttered. "Dark…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's you I'm worried about," Dark responded. "Magic is very hard on humans. Why did you do it?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "It started…with a dream. Then it became something stronger. I don't really know…"

***

I woke up back in my bed. I sat straight up, blinking a lot.

"Did I dream all that?" I asked myself sleepily. I then realized I had clasped in my left hand a black feather.

I punched my pillow in frustration. Why? Why had I awakened the Black Wings?

"Are you okay, Kuri?" Maia asked.

"I awakened the Black Wings, Maia," I said softly. "All I've done is hurt people. I have to put things right."

I stood and took a shower, then got dressed. I unloaded the dishwasher.

My plan was simple. Rather than wait for that magic lady to appear again, I'd summon her. And then I'd ask her to give me a way out of this. There had to be a way.

***

Maia watched her best friend sadly. She'd never seen Kuri so depressed.

This is so dumb, she thought. I'm going to talk to that boy!

She unlocked the front door, and left quietly so Kuri wouldn't hear.

Maia walked to Daisuke's door and pounded. Daisuke opened it.

"Miss Maia?" he said. "What is it?"

"Daisuke…you need to talk to Kuri," she said. "She just mopes around the house clanking dishes around, and I can't take it! She says she awakened the Black Wings, and maybe she did, but that doesn't mean that you should stop being her friend! I thought you liked being Dark anyway, and it might interest you to know that she doesn't even know about that, someone messed with her memory!"

Daisuke flinched slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was so upset!"

Maia sighed. "I'm worried about her. She just wanted to meet you. And now neither of you remember each other. Try, Daisuke. I'm sure you remember her."

She handed him an envelope. "It's a party invite. Since Kuri's going to Azumano University in a couple weeks, we're having a going away party for her. We invited a friend you don't know, along with you and Satoshi, if he'll come."

"Miss Maia?" Daisuke said before she could turn away. "I think I do remember…but it's like a dream."

"I think sometimes two people…have to meet. And no matter how much they try to fight it, their meetings could change both their worlds forever." Maia smiled slightly. "I read it somewhere once."

She ran off to her side of the street. "Don't be a stranger, Daisuke! Come by anytime!"


	6. The Crazy Lady

July 29, 2009

"_Asintaisca motian dimensianire!" _ I said again.

It was around eight AM and I was in the attic trying to summon that idiotic lady.

"For heavens sake!" I exclaimed. "When I don't want to see your face you show up, but when I need your help with something you're nowhere to be found!"  
I felt like throwing the rock at something.

_All right,_ I thought._ I'll try it one last time._

_"Asintaisca motian dimensianire," _I concentrated on how much I wanted to make things right. "Please come…"

"You finally figured out how to control it," the tiny room was full of cigarette smoke.

"Look lady," I snapped. "I get it, okay. I screwed up. Lesson learned. But Daisuke and Satoshi shouldn't have to suffer for it."

"I agree," said the woman. "How did this all begin?"

"I dreamed and wished as hard as I could that I could meet them," I replied. "You know that."

"And would you say the effects have been…positive?" she asked, sucking in on her cigarette.

I looked down. "No. How can I fix it?"

"Who were you thinking of when you used magic for the first time?" asked the lady, eyeing me critically.

"Myself," I replied. "I just wanted something for me. And I hurt them."

"Why don't you try thinking of someone other than yourself when you use magic," replied the woman.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Like…asking them before I use magic on them."

The woman was gone.

I went downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

I answered the door. It was Daisuke.

"Miss Krista!" he said. "Um…can I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Daisuke. Do you remember anything from the other night…when I awakened the Black Wings?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Miss Krista…I…um…what do you remember?"

"Just that you saved my life," I replied. "I wanted to thank you. And apologize. I used magic selfishly and…I hurt you. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daisuke said.

There was a pause.

"Why did you save me, Daisuke?" I asked. "I mean…I brought Krad back…I would think you would hate me…"

"I couldn't just leave you…" Daisuke replied. "You were dying…"

I sucked in my breath_. No…I can't keep falling for him. I know I'm going to have to leave and I won't be able to do it if I'm in love with him._

"Daisuke…" I said softly, locking eyes with him. "I'm going to make things right. I-I don't want you to be sorry you met me."

His eyes widened slightly.

"I…um…I came to tell you…I can come to your party," he said. "Thanks for inviting me."

I blushed slightly. "Good. Okay. Can't wait!"

***

As soon as he was gone I ran into my room. "Maia! What are you thinking?"

"Well, I want your party to be perfect," Maia said. "And I told you it needed boys."


	7. Meeting Dark

July 30, 2009

_**Daisuke?**_** Dark asked him. **_**Did you notice how weak she was?**_

**Daisuke had been trying to sleep, but now his eyes shot open**_**. You're right. She was out of breath, and she was shaking slightly.**_

**He got out of bed and went to the window, looking out. An upstairs light was on and it was nearing one AM.**

_**Why is she still awake?**_** Daisuke wondered. **_**If she's so weak, she needs to be getting her rest!**_

**Dark laughed. **_**You like her. You really haven't changed much, Daisuke. Go over there and tell her to go to sleep!**_

_**No! That would be weird.**_

_**Maybe she likes weird guys,**_** replied Dark. **_**Besides, she's been up every night until one or two.**_

_**You've been watching her?**_** Daisuke said angrily.**

_**What else am I supposed to do? It's not like I went over there.**_

**Suddenly there was a flash in Kuri's house. Daisuke felt himself transform all of a sudden, and then both he and Dark blacked out.**

***

Last night I used magic to call Dark. Well, it was more like this morning really. Around one AM.

I said the words and focused, then there was a flash, and I was forced to the ground. The light bulb exploded, and then once my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I saw him. Dark.

"Um…hello," I said. "Sorry about this. I just needed to ask you something and you don't exactly have a cell number, so…"

"You used magic again," he sighed. "Can you get up? Are you hurt?"

His voice was gentle, but I had obviously pissed him off.

I stood shakily. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said suddenly. "This magic is sucking the life right out of you and I want you to stop!"

I looked at him fiercely. "I can't do this. I hurt people with my powers and I have to make it right."

Dark suddenly took me in his arms, and put me in the bed. "Where's your sister?"

"My sis—oh Maia!" I remembered. "She sleeps in another room. She used to sleep in here, but we got annoyed with each other."

Dark stood there, still not leaving. "Why are you up so late? Is it just to study magic?"

"No," I said sharply. "I was…writing, actually. I have a journal."

"Is there any way I can get you to stop using magic?" Dark asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Then I'll just have to stick around and make sure you don't get hurt," Dark said.

I shook slightly, my head aching. I could barely see straight.

Dark looked at me. "You're pushing yourself too much. Promise me you'll rest tonight. And next time you need me…don't call me with magic…just open the window. I'll see you."

Dark went to the window.

"Wait!" I said. "Dark…I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm glad to be free," he replied. "You just need to be more careful."

I sighed. "Good night Dark…"


	8. The Party

July 31, 2009

"Do you think she remembers?" I asked Maia, as I pulled the pull-out bed out and popped it up. "The real world I mean. Do you think she forgot?"

"I don't know," Maia replied. "You said you forgot something. Maybe she'll know what you forgot."

"Maybe…" I replied, pulling sheets onto the bed. "Looks cloudy outside."

"Another storm," Maia sighed. "I'm going to work on the kitchen. You have the bathrooms."

"Wait, um, Maia…what if we found your parents?" I asked suddenly.

Maia paused, shock registering on her features.

"It's just that, Rei called yesterday asking if the party was still on, and we planned the party before I zapped the world, if everything's the same, maybe your family's out there looking for you," I reasoned. "Maybe, just maybe, I managed to put them in Azumano too."

"Don't use magic again just to find them," she said sharply.

"Maybe I don't have to," I replied. "I'll try searching for Rangels in the area."

"Good!' Maia said, heading into the kitchen, and I went into the bathroom and cleaned.

***

Hours later, the doorbell rang. "Hey Rei."

"Hey nothing!" She said. "Don't you think it's weird, where we are?"

I grabbed her arm. "Not here."

I pulled her inside, to my room. Maia and I related the story of the stone that made magic happen. Rei sat down heavily.

"I don't know exactly how much I've changed because my memory has been…altered," I said softly.

"Are you certifiably insane?" yelled Rei. "The Black Wings have been reawakened because of you! Now Satoshi is in terrible pain everyday!"

"I-I'm sorry," I replied softly. "Can you please tell me how Daisuke and Satoshi are connected to this so I can understand and fix it?"

"What?" Rei said, incredulous. "You mean you don't remember? How could you forget that Daisuke is—"

The doorbell rang. I went to get it. "Hello Daisuke."

"Am I late?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"No, we just got started," I replied simply. "What were you saying, Rei?"

Rei just looked sideways at Daisuke and didn't respond. "I think it's Daisuke's job to tell you."

"Tell her what?" Daisuke said, looking confused. "Um, I don't think I've ever met you before."

"Lay off, Rei," I said. "Her name is Rei. She's just trying to push your buttons. She does that to all of us."

Thunder sounded outside, and suddenly it began to pour.

"Oooo, it's Samara's revenge," I said eerily. "Come on, let's watch The Ring."

"You three watch those movies?" asked Daisuke.

"Not really," Amber said. "We saw them in eighth or ninth grade, but every now and again we rent them for a good laugh and game of Truth or Dare."

"Although Rei still gets scared," I teased.

"I do not!" she protested, and hit me with the movie cover.

"Ow!" I replied, hitting her back. "Well, you're scared of The Grudge…ooo it's going to suck out your soul!!"

"Whatever," she stuck out her tongue at me. "At least I'm not scared of plants. Yeah, like sunflowers are sooo scary!"

I stuck an M&M down the back of her shirt and she threw one at me.

"Are they always like this?" Daisuke asked Maia.

"Yeah," replied Maia. "They have a love-hate relationship."

"Mostly hate," said Rei.

"Aw, shut up, you love me," I replied.

I sighed slightly. "Look, it's starting."

"Let's start the game then," replied Maia.

"I'll start," I said, looking at the screen. "So, if someone gave you that tape, and said you'd die if you watched it, would your curiousity get the better of you? Or would you be smart and not watch?"

"I'd be really curious," Maia said. "And if I needed an easy way out or something—"

"That's terrible!" Daisuke suddenly spoke up. "I'd never watch it!"

"I wouldn't watch it," Rei said.

I laughed slightly. "I'd probably get tricked into watching like the first girl. I'd think that there was something good on the tape, then surprise, surprise, it's The Ring!"

"Aw, you aren't that stupid," replied Maia.

"Hmm, I don't know, I've done some pretty stupid things," I replied.

There was a silence.

I coughed. Thunder sounded loudly. I jumped. The lights flickered, and went out.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back with the flashlight!" I said.

I stood, but tripped over Rei and landed on the hard tile. "Ow!" I struggled to bite back tears so bad that my lip began to bleed. "Oh my freakin….ow…."

"Miss Kuri! Are you alright?" Daisuke took my hand and helped me off the floor.

Embarassingly, I was still sobbing. "I-I think I'm bleeding."

"We need a light," replied Daisuke.

I wiped my eyes. "I'll go get it. It's in my room."

"Miss Kuri," Daisuke stopped me. "Don't go alone. You're hurt, and I can tell that you're limping."

I slipped and fell backward. Daisuke caught me. The lights suddenly came back on.

"You _are_ bleeding!" Daisuke exclaimed, helping me get to my feet, and blushing slightly.

"Yeah, my hands," I said. "Oh man, I feel light-headed."

"No wait," Daisuke said. "Your head is bleeding too!"

He grabbed his backpack off the couch and pulled out a couple of bandages and in a few seconds, I was all bandaged up.

"Um…th-thanks, Daisuke," I said softly.

"Aw, Daisuke, you're so nice to Kuri," Tiffany said. "I'm surprised you didn't tr—"

"Try the chips!" yelled Maia. She grabbed Rei and muttered something in her ear.

***

**Daisuke was cornered as soon as Kuri went to the bathroom. **

"**When are you going to tell her?" asked Rei. "She needs to know what exactly she did to you."**

**Daisuke looked down. "I can't tell her. She'll be devastated." **

"**Daisuke's right," Maia said. "She's already going crazy. She's up till two every night researching ways to put this right and practicing magic that drains her until she passes out on the floor and I come in and put her to bed."**

**Daisuke's eyes widened. "But…I told her to stop."**

"**She doesn't listen to us," Rei pointed out. "What makes you think she would listen to you?" **

**Daisuke's heart fell. Rei was right. "I…have to talk to Miss Kuri."**

**He went to the back room. Kuri was in her bedroom, at the window.**

"**Miss Kuri?" he said. **

**She turned around. She was holding an old looking book that she had been writing in. "Oh, hey Daisuke."**

**She snapped the book shut, flushing slightly. "That's my dream journal. Lately I've had to use it for spells, though. I hate magic."**

"**Then…stop using it!" Daisuke said suddenly. **

**Kuri's eyes widened slightly, probably at how loud Daisuke's voice was. "Daisuke…if I don't undo this mistake—"**

"**No one said you had to!" Daisuke said. "You...don't have to be a martyr, you know!"**

**Kuri just sat down on the bed. "Daisuke, I just want to put things right."**

"**Not if it hurts you," Daisuke's voice was softened. "Miss Kuri, let me help you at least."**

"**Okay," Kuri said. "You can help me. And by the way, thanks for worrying about me."**

**Daisuke blushed.**

"**Come on, before my friends get any ideas," Kuri said.**

*******

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Daisuke," I said to him. I handed him a box.

"What's this?" he asked.

I smiled. "Open it later, okay?"

He nodded, and I waved to him as he headed home.

I went in my room and grabbed my laptop. My friends were asleep.

I did a search on Rangels in the area.

"Bingo," I whispered as an address popped up onscreen. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address and phone number.

***

**Daisuke laid down in his bed and opened the box. To his surprise, a red stone fell into his lap, along with a note. **

**Daisuke touched the stone, and suddenly his head was spinning. His eyes were forced shut and he saw a thousand dramas play backward behind his eyelids. **

**He saw Kuri forced to the floor and drained of her energy countless times, and he saw the time he and Dark were called to her room, and he felt how she felt each time she used magic. It was a terrible feeling, like the life was sucked out of you.**

**Then he saw the Black Wings awaken again, then time rewound once more and he saw the last thing. And that was the worst. All of reality shifted, and everything was different. He no longer knew her.**

**Daisuke gasped, and released the stone. He picked up the note.**

**"Daisuke," it said. "Now you understand. It's because of my magic that I know you. But now I'm giving you a choice. There is a spell that will change everything to the way it was before we met. This entire time, I've only used magic for myself. Now I choose to use it for someone else. As a promise that I will not use magic without you there, I left you this stone."**

**Daisuke sighed, and put the note and stone back in the box. **

_**There's no way I would ever want that!**_** He thought fiercely.**

_**She seems pretty upset,**_** Dark said. **_**Maybe you should tell her that you like her so she'll stop thinking that you hate her!**_

_**It isn't funny, Dark!**_** Daisuke responded. **_**I'll tell her myself, in my own way!**_

_**Once again, you never change,**_** Dark replied.**


	9. Happy I Met You

August 1, 2009

_A/N:Filler chapter...next one will be much more exciting. _

It was eight in the morning.

"Kuri! Get up!" my mom said. "Daisuke Niwa is at the door."

I sat up. "What?"

I got out of bed, pulled a robe on and went to the living room where Daisuke was sitting on the couch.

"Miss Kuri," Daisuke said. "I got your note."

I nodded. "So, what's your choice then?"

"Why would you even think that I would want…" he began, then paused, and continued. "That I would want to erase you from my life? Miss Kuri…I'm _happy_ I met you!"

I felt slightly shocked. I sat down next to him. "Then…will you help me find a spell to reseal Krad and Dark in the Black Wings?"

"Dark…wouldn't want that," replied Daisuke. "We need to find a way to seal Krad by himself."

Maia suddenly entered.

"Maia," I said, getting up. "Here."

I handed her the paper I had researched for last night.

"I…found them," I said softly.

"You didn't have to," she replied, but she pulled out her cell phone and left the room.

"Who did you find, Miss Kuri?" Daisuke asked.

"Her…parents," I replied. "I just searched for them. It was easy."

"I thought you were sisters?" he asked.

"We lied because…we didn't know if we could trust you yet," I replied. "Anyway, I just had to look for them. It didn't seem fair…"

"Are you…good with computers?" Daisuke asked, looking curious. "Hiwatari's good with computers."

"Hiwatari? You mean, Satoshi Hiwatari," I said. "Oh no, I'm not near as smart as him. I'm a writer."

"Really? That's so cool!" Daisuke said.

I blushed. "Oh no, not really."

"No, really! Can I read something of yours?" he said. "I…I mean…um…"

I laughed. "Sure. Just let me find something good enough."


	10. Memories

August 2, 2009

_A/N: At this point I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you read Kurisuta's Diary. The characters from this point on begin to recover their lost memories, so if you don't read the original, you will be lost!_

"It's too late. I made my resolution. I give up on love," my own voice said.

I was floating above, looking down on myself and Daisuke on the terrace of my grandparents lakehouse.

_This is a memory!_ I realized_. I-I remember this! Why didn't I remember it before? I met Daisuke before!_

She (the younger me) turned and looked out on the lake. Daisuke stared at her back.

Daisuke suddenly turned her back around. "Wait! You can't…do that."

"No one kissed me, so I must be destined to be an old maid," she smiled.

Daisuke was an inch taller than her, so he leaned down a little bit, and kissed the younger me on the lips. She returned the kiss blindly, but Daisuke quickly broke away and jumped off the terrace.

The scene changed.

I saw Dark kiss the younger me, and then I punched him.

_I've kissed both of them? What kind of player am I?_ I wondered.

***

I woke up late in the night.

_I knew them! _I thought to myself. _I knew Daisuke and Dark! What happened to my memory?_

I got out of bed_. I have to talk to someone._

I opened the window and turned on the lamp. _Will Dark come?_

I almost closed the window, but Dark descended, and came in. "Something wrong, Kuri?"

He looked slightly concerned.

"Someone's playing us," I hissed, getting close to his face. "Do you…remember me?"

"I've only known you a week, Kuri," Dark said, stepping back.

I calmed down slightly. "I had a dream. I dreamed two years in the past. Daisuke was with me, and he kissed me. It was snowing. How is that possible? It was real, I know it was!"

Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, it was just a dream."

"Y-You kissed me," I said softly. "In another dream."

Dark sucked in his breath. "I remember that. You…hit me. But it feels like so long ago."

"So…you believe me?" I replied. "Thank you!"

"Who did this? It's like six months of my life…I don't remember," Dark muttered.

I laid down, staring at the ceiling. "Dark…tell me what your connection is to Daisuke."

I saw Dark flinch out of the corner of my eye. "I can't tell you that."

"Then…I know a way to recover our memories," I said. "Haven't you ever watched those old movies?"

"Then I'll kiss you," smirked Dark.

"Wait, Dark, I—" but then he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes opened wide. I felt emotions that ran deep, not the normal for a weeklong crush, which is about how long I had known Dark, right? (Well, not counting the time I had spent reading the manga and watching the anime) A blush spread across my cheeks and I pushed him off. "That did nothing. I-I mean…not that it was bad, but um…I-I-"

"You didn't get your memory back," he said. He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "I think I know why. I remember."

He went to the window.

I sat up. "Dark wait."

Dark sighed. "What is it, Kuri?"

"Dark, when you kissed me…I felt...feelings for you…" I struggled to say it. "Feelings I shouldn't feel for someone I barely know. Tell me the truth…have we met before?"

Dark's eyes were wide. "Kuri…we've met before."

"Why can't I remember?" I asked him.

"Because…you love Daisuke," Dark replied.

"What?" I blushed. "No way! I do not!"

"I'm being serious!" replied Dark. "In those old movies, they only get their memory back if they kiss the one they love. I'm not as clueless as people say I am, okay?!"

"I-I'm sorry," I said softly.

There was an awkward silence and then, Dark left out the window.


	11. Magic Practice

August 3, 2009

**"Daisuke!!" Daisuke's mom exclaimed. "Daisuke, honey, Kuri's waiting in the living room!"**

**Daisuke sat straight up. "She's what?"**

**He jumped out of bed. "Mom, I have to get dressed!" **

**His mom smiled to herself and left the room. **

**Daisuke dressed quickly and headed downstairs.**

**"Oh…hi…Miss Kuri," Daisuke said to her. **

**She stood when he entered the room. "Daisuke! Can we…talk?"**

**"Sure," Daisuke replied.**

**"I mean…maybe, we could go somewhere where…no one will hear us," she said.**

_**That eliminates my whole house**_**, thought Daisuke. "Um…okay then. Where were you thinking?" **

**Kuri seemed nervous. She was holding her hands tightly at her sides in two fists. "I…was thinking my house. Maia moved out last night. I would have called…but, um…my mom always told me never to call boys. But I suppose going to your house isn't much different."**

**"Okay, let's go," Daisuke stood.**

**They walked across the street and Kuri opened the door to a large empty house. Somehow, it was larger on the inside then on the outside.**

**"This house…" Daisuke said suddenly. "It's so familiar…."**

*******

**"Why are you leaving?" Kuri was asking him. **

**This Kuri was younger, and shorter than the older one that he knew. Standing in front of her, about to board a plane, was a younger version of himself.**

"**I have to go, Miss Kuri," his younger self responded sadly. "My time as a foreign exchange student is over. I-I'm sorry."**

"**Daisuke Niwa!" a woman with a cigarette grabbed his arm. "You're late. We have to get you on the plane."**

**The younger Daisuke pulled away from the woman and kissed Kuri. "G-Goodbye."**

*******

_**I kissed her, **_**he thought. **_**I kissed Miss Kuri. This doesn't make any sense…**_

**There was no response from his other half. **

_**Dark must still be asleep! That's weird…for him…**_

"**Hey!!" Kuri was shaking him, with a look of unmistakable concern on her face. "Come on, Daisuke, wake up!! Please!!"**

**Daisuke opened his eyes. "I'm fine! It's okay!" **

**He suddenly realized their faces were inches apart. He blushed. Kuri blushed as well, and straightened up.**

"**W-What happened to you?" she asked.**

"**I-I dreamed…" he slowly sat up, and explained the strange dream to her.**

"**The woman…with the cigarette!!" Kuri muttered a curse word under her breath. **

"**Miss Krista…" Daisuke said. "It wasn't just a dream. We knew each other…and someone took that away!"**

**His eyes narrowed in anger. **

**Kuri blushed slightly. "You really kissed me?"**

**Daisuke blushed. "Um…yeah."**

"**Well, if we're going to get our memories back…I'm going to need my stone," Kuri said.**

"**Miss Kuri…I'll give it to you, but you have to promise that you'll stop when I tell you." **

"**I promise."**

*******

Daisuke handed me the stone. I closed my eyes. Suddenly my nightmare from the previous night popped into my head.

"Sclie Ferdonis!" I yelled.

"Miss Kuri, what are you—"

"SCLIE FERDONIS!!" I yelled louder.

"Miss Kuri! Stop it!!" Daisuke grabbed both my hands and pried the stone out of them. There was a red flash, and he fell backward.

I snapped out of the trance. "D-Daisuke!"

I fell to my knees, out of energy, and gasping for breath. I took a cloth and picked up the stone and put in the box.

"Miss Kuri…ow that hurt…" Daisuke said.

"This is why I do it alone!" I said angrily. "Let me see."

Daisuke showed me his burns. I winced.

"What…What were you trying to do?" he asked.

"That spell…was supposed to stop the nightmare," I replied. "It was…torturing me. But you got hurt…and I-I'm sorry, Daisuke."

"I'm okay," Daisuke said. "But next time tell me what spell you're using and what for before you use magic."

"Deal," I said. "Will you meet me tomorrow at the library? We can look for some books that have to do with this stuff."

"Can I invite Hiwatari? I think he could help us," Daisuke said.

"I don't think Satoshi likes me," I replied.

"He just doesn't know you," Daisuke assured me.

"Look…I just don't think I can even…look at Satoshi after awakening the Black Wings," I said softly.

"But you were in a trance!" Daisuke protested.

"My energy, my spell, my problem, Daisuke," I snapped, turning away.

Daisuke gently turned me back around. "No. Someone controlled you. Stop blaming yourself. I know you. You would never use magic to hurt someone that way."

I took a deep breath, just the feeling of his hand on my shoulder making my heart rate go up.

"All right, Daisuke," I said softly. "Invite Satoshi, and I will try to make things right."


	12. Losing One's Family

August 4, 2009

"Honey," my mom said softly. "Wake up, Kuri."

I sat up. "W-What's up? Are you crazy? It's like, five thirty AM."

"Your dad and I have to go away and visit your grandfather," she said. "Your father's packing the car. Y-You can't come. We don't know how long we'll be gone, so we arranged for you to stay with the Niwas—"

"What?" I stopped her. "Oh I get it, I'm dreaming, right?"

"No, no, listen, honey," my mom said. "We have to go, okay? But we'll be back soon, I promise. Now you go back to sleep, and you can pack up and go over to the Niwas' house when you get up."

***

I awoke in bright sunlight. I despised it. At first I didn't remember why I was so upset, but then I did. I picked up a book and threw it at the wall.

I sat on my bed, and tears poured down my cheeks.

I began to pack my bags.

***

"This stone…it has powerful magic, Daisuke," Satoshi said.

He and Rei searched for matches on their laptops. After a few seconds, Rei found one. Once she had read the screen, she gasped.

"Daisuke…how long has Kuri been using this stone?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"She uses it every day at least," Daisuke replied. "What is it?"

"It's like a controlling agent," Satoshi replied, reading the screen. "She has one half of the stone, and someone else…has the other half. That's who has been controlling her. Every time she uses magic and uses the stone as a focus object, that person gets more control. And…I think I found out what they are using her for."

Daisuke looked at the screen of Satoshi's computer, but he didn't understand the language on the screen. "W-What is that?"

"It's an ancient spell," Satoshi replied. "Only people like Kuri understand it. Dark and Krad might be able to…but I'm not sure. And besides, this spell…is only meant for the extremely practiced and powerful. Dark and Krad would both be destroyed attempting to do it, so you can imagine what would happen to Kuri. It's a spell that will undo everything Dark has done…it will reawaken all the Hikari arts."

Daisuke stood. "We have to warn Miss Kuri."

"Where is she?" asked Rei, looking even more worried now. "She was supposed to meet us here. Kuri's always early, never late."

"Daisuke, go find her," Satoshi said. "I'm going to find out who's doing this."

Rei looked at Satoshi. He was more worried than she expected. She had thought he disliked Kuri. Why did he seem so upset? Was there something else involved?

***

"Mrs. Niwa?" I said softly. "My mother said I was to stay here for the remainder of the summer."

"Yes, of course, dear," Daisuke's mom said to me.

A few minutes later, I was all unpacked and sitting on the bed of the guest room.

"Mrs. Niwa….I'm going down to the beach, okay," I said to her, leaving out the back door.

***

"Mom!" Daisuke rushed in his house. "Do we have any surveillance of Miss Kuri's house? I need to know if she left, or if someone took her!"

"No one took her, silly!" his mom said. "She's staying with us! Her parents left. She went to the beach."

"I'm going after her," Daisuke said.

He ran out the back door and down to the beach.

***

I sang softly, some meaningless lyrics from something I had heard on the radio. I was crying, and trying my best to make the tears stop.

"Miss Kuri?" Daisuke said from behind me, making me jump. "That was…really beautiful!"

Suddenly he noticed I was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand it, Daisuke," I said softly. "Everyone I love, I'm losing. And I can't stop it. Not with all my magic crap, I can't do a thing."

I turned suddenly and walked towards the water. "Take me now!" I yelled dramatically.

"Hey, stop!" Daisuke ran over and pulled me back up on the rocks. "There's a drop-off there! You could really get hurt!"

"Would serve me right, y'know?!" I exclaimed, wiping my tears with my hand angrily.

"No, it wouldn't!" Daisuke replied just as fiercely. "Just because you messed up, doesn't mean you deserve to be punished!"

I sat down. "It just hurts so much."

To my surprise, Daisuke knelt and took me in his arms while I cried. "I know it does. I've lost people too. But…it gets better, I promise."

***

_**She seems so strong, but she really does hurt a lot,**_** Daisuke thought. **_**When I told her she was being controlled, she still blamed herself, saying she should have fought harder! She's…frustrating. At least she promised to stop using that stone.**_

_**Daisuke?**_** Dark asked. **_**You know in a couple days we have to go looking for The Dagger to End the Heart, right? Are you going to tell her?**_

_**Mom said she would tell her,**_** Daisuke responded. **_**And Hiwatari promised me he'd keep an eye on her.**_

_**Daisuke…we might…really get hurt this time,**_** Dark said, more quietly. **_**Don't you want to tell her before we leave…in case…**_

_**Nothing's going to happen, Dark!**_** Daisuke said, angrily. **_**We'll be home safe.**_


	13. I don't believe in love!

August 5, 2009

_A/N: Blah, Blah more filler, lots of fluff. But I was sad when I wrote this. _

"Bye, Maia!" I said to my best friend. I went into Daisuke's house.

"You're home!" Mrs. Niwa said, hugging me.

"Um…yeah," I said softly. "No offense, Mrs. Niwa, but may I go to bed now?"

"Oh!" she released me abruptly. "Of course. Daisuke was so worried about you! You'd better stop by his room before bed. He finally turned in an hour ago but told us to wake him when you got here."

_He worried about me?_ I thought. _That's weird. It doesn't change anything, though…_

Regardless of what my brain was saying, my body paid no attention. I took the steps two at a time and practically ran to Daisuke's room. It was locked. I knocked on the door.

I'm pretty sure he fell out of bed because there was a bang and when he came to the door he looked tired and disheveled.

"M-Miss Kuri!" he said. "You're home!"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry for worrying you and your family. It was nice of them to wait up for me."

"Next time call or something! We were all really upset!" Daisuke said, trying his best to look stern, but I knew he was just relieved I was okay.

I smiled at his concern. "I will. I promise. It was just…probably the last time I'll see her for a while…"

Daisuke paused for a minute. "Miss Kuri, are you okay?"

"Can I come in?" I asked him. I was still standing in his doorway.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said opening the door.

I had to hold back a laugh. His sheets must have fallen on the floor with him, or he got tangled up in them and then fell.

"I'll just sit on the floor," I said.

To my surprise, Daisuke sat in front of me. "So what did you and Miss Maia do?"

"We went to eat, and then to the movies," I said. "Typical best friend stuff. But...we got in a fight after the movie."

"Over what?" Daisuke asked.

I shook my head. "You'd disagree with me anyway."

"Come on, just tell me," Daisuke said.

"Ok, fine," I responded. "Maia believes in love, I don't."

***

**Daisuke just stared at her. **_**What?**_

**"What do you mean, you don't believe in love?" Daisuke asked.**

_**Why does this all sound so familiar?**_** He wondered. **

_**Because she's said it before,**_** Dark replied**_**. And neither of you remember.**_

**"I mean what I said," Kuri replied, sounding slightly irritated. "I don't believe it. All love is is candy-coated heartbreak."**

**"You don't really believe that!" Daisuke exclaimed.**

**"Look, Daisuke," Kuri said softly. "Until I am proven otherwise, I can't let myself hope. Like I said…some things just hurt too much."**

**"What…What made you give up?" Daisuke asked. **

**"I…I can't remember," she replied. "But it was a long time ago. You know, I don't think I ever even got to go on a date with anyone I actually **_**liked**_**."**

**She laughed drily. "Pathetic…right? I went on dates…with all the wrong people."**

**She suddenly blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I ramble on without thinking. You probably want to go to sleep."**

**She got up and turned to the door. Daisuke jumped up too. **

**"Wait!" he said. "Miss Kuri…please don't give up."**

*******

I looked at him.

"You believe in love then," I said simply. "So where has it gotten you? Are you happy? Do you have a girlfriend? Have you ever lied because of love? If it was so good, so wonderful, it wouldn't make you hurt so much!"

I knew I had won the argument then. My point had been driven home. Now, thinking back and writing this down, I wonder: Why was I so mean? Was I just tired? Was I angry at him, or at myself? Why did I take it out on him?

And then I was in my room, and almost asleep when Dark showed up.

"You really hurt him, you know," he said. "Daisuke, I mean."

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him. "I didn't mean to, I just got mad!"

"You're as bitter as an old lady," replied Dark, sitting on my bed, much to my annoyance. "When are you going to admit that you're in love with him?"

"I'm not!" I hit him with a pillow. "I don't love anyone! Not him and not you! So go away!"

"Fine, I'm going," Dark replied, annoyed. "But you really hurt him. You need to say something."

"Like what?" I replied viciously.

"Like admit that you believe in love!" Dark replied. "Stop lying to him, and stop lying to yourself!"

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to him."

I went to the door.

"No!" Dark said suddenly. "He wants to be alone. Why don't you wait till the morning?"

"I'll forget," I replied simply. "And what are you, the Daisuke Expert? You don't know what he wants."

"I've known him longer than you have," Dark said. "And I know that something like this is better left until the morning."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because…I think he left to go for a walk," Dark replied.

"What?" I exclaimed. "That idiot! He could get mugged!"

"No, he won't," replied Dark. "I'm going to go down there and make sure of that. But you need to stay up here."

"I get it," I replied. "The girl's always a liability. Even if she is a magical girl."

August 6, 2009

I was up at six AM, pacing on the beach.

_What do I say to him?_ I wondered_. I won't admit that I believe in love! Love is stupid! And I'm stupid for feeling it._

_But if I don't tell him I believe in love…he might…he might never speak to me again._

"Miss Kuri?" Daisuke was standing on a rock nearby. "Are you okay?"

_He asks me if I'm okay,_ I thought. _After what I said to him. He's so..._

"Resilient!" I exclaimed.

"Hm?" Daisuke said softly.

"You, Daisuke Niwa, are resilient!" I said, grinning. "The most resilient person I've ever met."

"No, I'm not," he said, just as softly. "I'm just…I don't want you to know how much it hurts…" His voice broke slightly, and so did my heart.

My smile faded. "Daisuke…I don't know why I said what I did. But I was wrong. Love is just as real as…as the ocean. I only said it wasn't because…I can't stay here."

Daisuke fell back a step. If possible, there was more shock and pain on his face then before.

"I don't understand, Miss Kuri," he said in the same soft voice that was slowly breaking my heart. "Why do you want to leave? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I…ruined everything, Daisuke. I used magic on you without your permission."

He looked at me. "Miss Kuri, I want you here. You may have done it without my permission, but you…you can have my permission now."

I looked away from him.

Finally I just sat down. He sat beside me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked softly.

"Sure," he replied.

"I…am afraid," I said. "I am afraid to trust you as a friend, because some nagging, tugging feeling says I'll lose you."

"That…will never happen," Daisuke replied seriously, locking eyes with me. "Never."

The sun slowly began to rise.

"I'm also afraid of change," I said. "Going to college…it terrifies me. But…knowing you'll be there with me, knowing I'll have at least one friend…it makes me feel less…scared. Thank you, Daisuke."

I thought for a second I saw him blush.


	14. The Kiss

August 8, 2009

I woke in the wee hours of the morning. I felt like I had just been in some kind of battle.

Daisuke had been gone for two days. From the first night he was gone I began having nightmares. A woman with long pale hair who looked oddly familiar was always coming towards me down a long white hallway.

She would make a striking motion in the air and I would be hit full force and fall on the ground.

The next morning I would have bruises and scratches to match the hits I had received in the dream.

So this morning, I stood, rubbing my eyes. I stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the light.

I had a large bruise on my right cheek. I lifted my shirt. My side was bruised as well. The scratches from the past few nights needed to be rebandaged.

"Daisuke…" I whispered, sobbing into the sink. "Come home…"

***

"Mrs. Niwa," I said softly, entering the family room. "When will Daisuke be home?"

"I am not sure, dear," Mrs. Niwa responded. She turned to me, and dropped the glass she was holding. "W-What happened?"

I shook my head slightly. "I was being stupid. I dropped something out my window last night and fell into the bushes trying to get it."

I walked over to her and helped her get the glass off the floor.

I felt bad for lying, but I wasn't about to make them worry.

"You should be more careful," Mr. Niwa said to me.

"Where…is Daisuke?" I asked fearfully.

"Kuri…sometimes Daisuke goes away for a while," Mrs. Niwa said. "We are all used to it."

"I'll be in my room," I replied. I wasn't going to let them see me cry.

August 12, 2009

"He will be okay," Satoshi said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You have to tell Niwa."

I flinched slightly. "Tell him what?" I said, deciding to play dumb.

Satoshi looked slightly annoyed. "That you love him. Don't you understand? He is in incredible danger every day! Do you want him to die without knowing?"

I flushed red. "Where is he then? If he cared, he'd be here!"

"He does care; and that is the reason why he is not here," Satoshi replied. "He's trying to protect you!"

I removed my jacket, revealing the bruises and scratches. "Do I look protected?"

I tried to run, but Satoshi grabbed me and it was on one of my worse bruises. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"The only person I talk to about this kind of thing is Daisuke," I responded. "And occasionally Dark."

Suddenly I felt myself shiver and grow cold. I fell limp into Satoshi's arms.

***

I woke in bed hours later.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke was sitting next to the bed.

My body was weak from fighting it. I just looked at Daisuke. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Y-You didn't see…did you?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

Daisuke nodded. "Hiwatari showed me. And he brought me home."

I suddenly hugged him, weak as I was. His body froze in shock, but then he hugged me back.

***

_**Do it now, Daisuke,**_** Dark said. **_**You have to kiss her so you two will remember. It's gotten dangerous for both of you.**_

_**Give me some time, Dark,**_** Daisuke replied.**

_**You don't have it,**_** Dark responded.**

**Daisuke gently let go of Kuri, and looked in her eyes. "Who hurt you?"**

**"A-A woman…" Kuri responded. "She looked like...she had pale hair, and pale eyes. And she…all she had to do was make the motion of slapping or hitting me, and it happened."**

**Daisuke's eyes widened slightly. "She sounds a lot like Krad."**

**"I think…she was just giving me a warning," Kuri said softly. "Like…she doesn't see me as a threat." **

**"She will though," Daisuke said. **_**Because of me. I have to do as Dark says. I need to know what I forgot.**_** "Miss Kuri…I-I…"**

**He stopped. Her eyes were closed. Daisuke leaned down, and he kissed her.**

***

My eyes opened wide, locking with Daisuke's. Memories flooded my head so fast I got a headache.

Daisuke moved away, his face flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be…" I muttered. "I should be thanking you. We…um…we had quite a thing once, didn't we?"

I was still unsure if his feelings remained the same for me…so I just blew it off, hoping this way we could keep our friendship.

"Yeah, we did," he said. "That woman…the same one you saw. When I got on the plane…she wiped my memory."

"Why did you leave?" I demanded. "You…really hurt me."

"They told me my time in the foreign exchange program was up," replied Daisuke. "And then I…forgot. It isn't fair!"

I looked at him, and then I suddenly noticed a red stain blossoming on his shirt. "Daisuke! Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

I didn't give him time to answer. I removed his shirt, and wrapped up his chest. "How are you managing to stay conscious?"

"I-I don't know…" he said. "I just had to get here. You needed me."

I glared at him. "You flew here…injured like this…just because of me? Daisuke…thank you. But please don't do it again."

Daisuke nodded, putting his shirt back on.

"Are you going to go get some rest?" I asked him. "I want…I want you to get better."

"I can't leave your room, Miss Kuri," he replied. "The woman from your dream might hurt you if I leave you alone."

"But Daisuke—" I began, then left it. He wasn't going anywhere.

I set up a cot that I found in the closet. "Lay down, at least."

He did so, and then I finally laid back down.

"Miss Kuri?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your powers…what happened to them?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "The doctors said…I _suppressed_ them…you see Daisuke…no one erased my memory."

"What?" Daisuke looked over at me, but I continued to look at the ceiling.

"It…tore me apart, when you left," I said softly. "So at first, I tried sleeping it off, and when that didn't work…I resorted to other methods of relieving my pain…"

I closed my eyes.

"By the time it was all over…I was about to end it all when I met the lady with the cigarette. She said she could make the pain stop, and I thought she was a drug dealer, but she wasn't…she erased my memory. But the last words she said to me were…'remember this pain, next time.'"

"Miss Kuri…I hurt you…I'm so sorry," Daisuke's voice was quiet.

I turned over so I could see him. "Daisuke…you didn't hurt me. She did. I know she's doing this. I don't know who she is, but I know she has a grudge against both of us…she's the one who gave me the stone. She…controlled me. I reawakened the Black Wings and—I'm betting Krad gave you that wound."

"But…who is she?" Daisuke asked.

"I-I don't know…" I replied. "I'm going to sleep now."

***

_**She still thinks we're just friends…after all we've been through**_**, Daisuke thought.**

_**Tell her you love her, Daisuke!**_** Dark said**_**. Or I could. She loves you back, you know. Otherwise the kiss wouldn't have worked.**_

**Kuri suddenly flinched in her sleep. A bruise appeared on her arm.**

_**Oh no!**_** Daisuke thought. **_**What do we do?**_

_**Change into me, and I'll enter her dreams,**_** Dark replied. **_**You can't do that.**_

**Daisuke closed his eyes, focusing on his feelings for Kuri, and changed into Dark.**

***

Dark looked at Kuri. 

_**Her powers are probably just dormant,**_ he thought. _**If I use just a little bit of magic, then I should be able to tap into them.**_

He touched her hand gently, focusing magic into it.

Instantly he was shot into her nightmare.

A long white hallway. He was standing next Kuri, and across from them was a woman…that Dark recognized.

"Y-You're a Hikari!" he said to the woman.

"Dark, I've been waiting for you," replied the woman. "Watch as your sacred maiden dies."

She threw out her arm, and Kuri flew into the opposite wall.

"I am the last Hikari to remember the old ways," the woman said. "If Satoshi would just work with Krad instead of succumbing to weakness, we would have captured you by now."

"You've been pulling the strings all this time, then?" Dark asked. 

"The girl discovered Western Magic on her own," the woman hissed. "I just fed the fire."

Kuri began to get up, but the woman made a striking motion, and she was forced against the wall again.

Dark ran to her side. "Kuri. Stay conscious. She doesn't have the control. This is your mind. Take control."

"I…can't even…move…" she muttered. 

The walls went black.

Kuri slowly stood. "Get…out…of…my…head…" 

She shot her hands out, and the Hikari woman was dispelled due to Kuri's Western magic.

Dark felt himself go as well. 

He opened his eyes and he was back in her room. 

_Is Miss Kuri okay?_ Asked Daisuke.

Dark checked her pulse. Fast, but okay. So was her breathing…

_Dark, stop it! _Daisuke said.

_**Fine, I won't do it!**_ Dark said. _**I won't kiss her…**_

He suddenly felt himself change into Daisuke.

***

**Daisuke crawled into bed. **_**A Hikari…did all this? I need to talk to Hiwatari.**_

***

I woke in the middle of the night. "Daisuke?"

There was no answer.

I reached out and touched his shoulder. "Wake up…"

"Huh? Miss Kuri?" he sat up slowly, then winced, remembering his wound, and laid back down. "What is it?"

"I…I wanted to ask you…" I was lying on my back again, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you ever wonder…about dying?"

I turned over to face him. "Seriously…I mean…my own philosophy has always been…" I paused. "That if you are with the one you love…it doesn't matter…it isn't scary anymore."

"Why are you thinking about this stuff?" Daisuke asked me.

"When I was in my dream world or whatever it was…" I said softly. "I let that woman…hurt me. She almost killed me. I never thought…to fight back. I'm so…weak."

I hissed the last word as if it was a curse word. Daisuke looked at me.

"No," he said firmly. "You are not weak. Just because you need help sometimes, doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

I closed my eyes slightly.

"You are the one who pushed her out of your head in the end. You won the battle. Dark and I…we just cheered you on," Daisuke said. "You had the power all along. You don't need a stone, or anything."

"I…did it myself?" I said softly. "She was…wrong?"

"What did she tell you?" Daisuke asked me.

"That I was weak…that I could do nothing without her…" I said. "And that you thought-"

"She talked about me to you?" Daisuke looked really confused now.

I blushed. "She said a lot of things. Honestly, it's nothing, I'm fine. I'm a big girl."

_Why did you kiss me?_ I wondered. _Why, Daisuke? Are you trying to drive me crazy?_

"You know…you can do a lot more on your own then I can," Daisuke said. He was sitting on the edge of his cot, wiping away the tears that had begun to form in my eyes. "Without Dark, I'm just-"

"Just the guy who saved my life," I said. "When I awakened the Black Wings, Dark was not there, and you knew what to do. You saved my life. I owe my life to you, Daisuke. So…don't sell yourself short."

"I won't if you don't," Daisuke replied.


	15. Beating Around the Bush

August 13, 2009

I found Daisuke on the roof. My steps were shaky, and he stood and helped me sit down.

"Y-You would like high places," I said. I slipped slightly, and grabbed his waist, and blushed. "Sorry."

I released him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I…was just wondering why you came up here," he said.

I looked at him. "I don't know. Your mom told me you were arguing with yourself."

I smiled. "Figured…you could use a referee."

"Dark…wants me to tell you…how much danger you're in," Daisuke said.

"Tell Dark that I'd probably find danger no matter where I went," I replied, laughing.

"Miss Kuri?" Daisuke asked. "About…those memories we recovered. I…"

"Daisuke, um, I want to go swimming!" I exclaimed, knowing perfectly well what I had just interrupted.

I just couldn't try being his girlfriend again, after what had happened.

"But we can't go-"

"Can't is not in my vocabulary!" I yelled, sliding down the roof and off.

I ran to the beach.

***

_**I tried, Dark,**_** Daisuke thought**_**. I tried to tell her before we left for college…but she won't listen to me.**_

_**Well you've already kissed her,**_** Dark replied**_**. How much more of a hint does the girl need? Just tell her already!**_

**Daisuke followed Kuri to the beach.**

**"What are you doing? You're still in your clothes, Miss Kuri!" he exclaimed. "A-And you're wounded still!**

**"So what?" she said, running into the cold water. She winced slightly as the salty water rushed into her many cuts.**

**She tripped, and fell forward, and Daisuke ran forward and caught her, getting hit in the face with a wave. **

**Kuri laughed. "Sorry, Daisuke, but it's your fault for coming after me. I could've managed by myself!"**

**Daisuke winced as the water reached his still-healing wound.**

**"You okay?" She asked.**

**"I'm fine, Miss Kuri," Daisuke said. "But what about you?"**

**Kuri wasn't paying attention. She was dancing around, soaking wet, and she kept tripping over rocks.**

_**I think she's showing off! **_**Dark said, in utter shock at the entire display. **_**Is she high?**_

_**Shut up, Dark,**_** Daisuke replied. **_**She…She's amazing.**_

**Suddenly he got hit in the face with water. **

**"Yes!" Kuri said. "I woke you up! Come on, we'd better get out of the water before…we get colds."**

**She laughed, and ran off toward the house. "Come on, Daisuke!"**

**August 14, 2009**

I woke up early this morning. I got out of bed, feeling much better, and looked over at Daisuke.

He looked worse. His face was flushed with fever, and he was shivering slightly.

My mom's a nurse, so I knew it could only mean one thing: infection. That wound was infected, and it was my fault.

I narrowed my eyes.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and took his hand in both of mine.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry I stopped you yesterday. Don't die because I'm stupid."

Suddenly I felt that weird feeling you get, like the "sixth sense" when something creepy happens and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you feel tingly all over. Yeah, that.

Daisuke sat up. "Miss Kuri?"

I released his hand. "Nothing! I was just going to get breakfast. Want some?"

"What did you do?" he asked, standing. "You…healed me. I thought I told you not to do that!"

"What?" I stared at him. "I did that? Me? But…nothing bad happened to me."

"You aren't hurt?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "I think the words you are looking for are 'thank you.'"

"Why would you do something so risky?" he demanded. "You could've gotten hurt!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied. "You were hurt really bad, and it was my fault, I made it worse, so I just really…wanted you to be better. I was frustrated…I couldn't help you. And then…I did."

"It felt weird…almost the same feeling as when I turn into Dark," Daisuke said.

I blushed slightly. "I think we really should get breakfast now!"

_A/N: Hello lovely readers,_

_Thank you so much for reading Kurisuta's Diary:The Sequel:In Azumano. It is now complete, as all of the characters start college on the sixteenth! Please read the next installment, Kurisuta's Diary:The Triquel:Azumano University._

_Love from,_

_Kurisuta_


End file.
